NORA Times
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Do you need advice? Gossip you wanna tell? NORA Times will be glad to post it in their Newspaper. Latest updates in Pulse are right here! Contact them by Yuki M.


**---Nora Times: Chapter one, Employment---**

**Yes! I am full on my mojo right now! I've been thinking about a fan-fiction like this for a while since the Nora Crew came into the scene.  
Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Nora Times Wants You! 

Nora Times wants people who are dedicated to our newspaper.

Reporters: which requires to get down-and-dirty, to find the truth! Send your resumes to our Editor-in-Chief, Snow V.

Advice Column: Have worries, aches or pains? Don't worry! Ask our Advice Column!

Advertisement: You want your voice to be heard? Come and advertise with NORA! Please mail your ads to the NORA base.  
_NOTE: The number of words are limited, so choose wisely!_

Personals: Trying to find someone? Do you want someone for your various jobs? Mail your Personals to the NORA base

Employment: We all know jobs are scarce these days, so why don't you give us your name, what kind of job you like, and describe yourself? You never know, you might get the dream job of your life!

* * *

Behemoth Attacks NORA Members

At the infiltration into Cocoon, the NORA crew were saving people from the Purge until suddenly a huge mass PSICOM soldiers and a large, mechanical Behemoth attacked the crew relentlessly. With Lebreau, our editor, Marqui, our reporter for Pulse Sports, Gadot, our other reporter for hard news, and Yuj, they all have managed to stay alive with their incredible teamwork. Lebreau says with a smile,"Hey, we're NORA. What would we do without teamwork?" Gadot, who was grinning from ear to ear has this to say,"Team NORA Rules!! We kicked ass out there! Did you see us?!" This resulted in Lebreau to slap Gadot behind the head. The shy Marqui, who has a lovely fan-base of females ranging to children up to full grown women adults, says with a small smile,"We couldn't have done it without each other. Right guys?" Marqui smiles sheepishly at us when he sees his teammates battle it out.

* * *

BREAKING NEWS

Many Cocoon inhabitants die in ensuing fall.

It was almost hell on Earth as people who were going to be Purged, die in a fall that risked many lives, including our Editor-in-chief, Snow V. He has no comments about the incident. Few lives were saved during the fall as many scream and fall to their deaths. Those people will never be forgotten.

* * *

Personal Ads with Sazh Katzroy

Hey! It's Sazh, here with your Missing Persons, WANTED ads, or you're just lonely and you want a companion. (I suggest a chocobo? A baby one?) This is the place for you! Mail it to me at the NORA base and I'll get it in!

-----

A group leader wants a strong, able-bodied person in her resistance group to save her sister. Must NOT whine like a child, chit-chat non-stop, AND not have a bigger ego than his shoe. Wait for the signal at the edge of Bodhum and we will send someone.

-----

We are searching for a young Shard by the name of Luna. Has yellow eyes, white hair, and a frail appearance. Please contact us at XXX-XXXX-XXXX. We will reward you with stacks of PSICOM soldiers at your disposal.

-----

A shoe is missing. I NEED MY SHOE DAMMIT! My size is 33 centimeters. If any of you TOUCHED my shoe, I will go to your house and-  
_(Editor-in-Chief gets smacked in the face by Editor who watches him angrily)_

I mean, I'll give you some money. Thats always good right? I mean, we're saving all your asses and yet people don't appreciate us at all! COME ON PEOPLE!  
_(Editor-in-Chief gets another smack in the face by our dear, lovely Editor who takes over)_

Please, if any of you see a 33 cm. shoe, then contact us. Thanks!

* * *

Ask Aunt Agony 

Why the hell am I giving people advice? People should give me advice on how to get my sister back! _(Aunt Agony is threatened by our lovely Employer, Vanilla under the threats of dressing up. Aunt Agony chooses the advice under much grumbling.) God, fine! I'm going to a mental hospital soon with all this s--. I mean, crap. (sigh) _

_Dear Auntie,_

_I have a problem with my boyfriend, or shall I say, my soon-to-be-husband! He's out there saving the world, while I'm here trapped! What should I do? Plus, I wish my big sister accepted him for who he is...cute, nice, and a great man._

_~Strawberry Wine~_

Dear Strawberry Wine,

S-Serah? What the-? How did you--?! God, damn it! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Screw your soon-to-be-husband! He's an idiot under all of that **cute, nice, and whatever he calls great under those shoes**!

Dear Strawberry Wine,

Since Auntie ran out the door and getting her weapon. I'll help! Your sister should accept the man in your life as her family. Even if he persistently calls her his Big Sister. Even if your trapped, then don't worry. Your Big Sister and your soon-to-be-husband is coming to get you.

-Vanilla-

_Dear Agony,_

_Let's say I "stole" a man's shoes. And....it "accidentally" fell into the dump. I guess you're saying why I stole his shoes. There's a really good reason for that. Umm...he stole my glory. I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THE STAR! NOT HIM!_

_-Orange and Red_

Dear Orange and Red,

I can see your predicament. Jealousy is a normal thing. Hey, I get jealous of Fang! She's out there kicking butt, while I'm healing...which sucks at certain times. Anyways, just go and give Mr. 33cm. his shoe back and you guys can be friends! BTW, don't you have an article to work on? L's telling me for you not to slack off.

Tee-hee!

-Vanilla-

* * *

Employment with Hope

Erm, hi. I guess I'll be doing this alone, right? O-okay! So um...here's a person by the name Laim.

_A hard working man who would do anything at any time at any place. Well-build in body and mind, he can do almost anything! Contact him via mail or phone: XXX-XXXX-XXXX.  
-Laim_

H-he must work a lot! (sniff) If only I was as good as Laim! (sniffs again) Anyway, here's a girl named Rena.

_Hi-ya! The name's Rena! I'm looking for a job, obviously. I'm very a book-worm person and I love to keep track of things! Ill do best as a treasury, secretary, or an accountant. Please call me: XXX-XXXX-XXXX! I'll be happy to help you!  
-Rena_

She sounds good. G-Guys! Hire her! Maybe she could do my homework sometime...

* * *

**Do you need advice? Do you want a job of your dreams? Missing someone, but can't find them? Then come and contact NORA Times! They'll be happy to help you! **

**Contact them via Messaging the Author, Yuki M. and she'll give your complaints and badly needing advice towards the NORA Crew!**

**P.S. If the letter you sent Ms. Yuki isn't in the next issue, then don't worry. The NORA team are doing their best!**

**----------------**

**Please Review and vote for my poll on my Profile! If you have any questions concerning NORA Times then please, Private Message me. I'll get to you as soon as possible.**

**~Yuki M.~**


End file.
